An archery arrow having a nock, a hollow shaft, an arrow point and an insert for removably mounting the point to extend forwardly of the shaft.
In using prior art arrows when the bowstring is released to shoot an arrow the arrow flexes or bends one way, thence straightens out and may repeat the bending and straightening although with progressively smaller magnetudes of bending. Also some shafts are slightly bent even when not being shoot. This results in decreased accurracy in shooting. To minimize this bending more expensive alloys can be used which undesirably increase the costs of manufacture. Also hollow shafts having greater wall thickness or shafts having larger inner and outer diameters can be used but this results in an undesirable increase in weight of the arrow.
In order to obtain a stiffer (less subject to bending) straighter arrow with no or only a relatively small increase of weight, or using more expensive alloys, this invention has been made.